


Ladies of Letters

by DHW, Quaggy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: Drabble games with Quaggy and DHW.





	1. Beside the Seaside - DHW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First line taken from Page 394 of Bill Bryson's A Short History of (Nearly) Everything.

The remark was doubtless intended as a quip, but it came across as an icy challenge. 

“I’m not afraid, Buffy,” said Giles. “I simply don’t fancy getting sand places where it really has no right to be.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Besides, proper beaches have pebbles,” he said, toeing at the golden sand with distaste. “Unless it’s too painful to walk on without adequate footwear, it’s not a proper beach.” 

“I bet you even have special beach shoes, don’t you?”

“They’re called plimsolls, Buffy.”

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get anymore boring...”

“I’m not boring.”

Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh, sod it.”


	2. Such Language - Quaggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First line taken from the last line of Chapter 1: Beside the Seaside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A whole lot of cursing ahead!

“Oh, sod it.” More ominous clanging came from the book cage.

“You okay in there, Giles?”

“Yes —damn— Just having a little trouble with the— Oh, for fuck’s sake!” A horrific crash rang out. “Bollocks.”

“Giles!!” Buffy sprang to her feet. “Are you okay?!”

“…Fine. Sorry for the language, Buffy.”

“It sounded like the weapons cabinet exploded.” Buffy stopped short as she surveyed the damage. “It looks like it too!”

“Not quite that dramatic, I assure you. The shelf slipped.”

Once they set everything to rights, Buffy looked slyly at her Watcher. “I didn’t think you even knew those words.”


End file.
